


Breathe Again

by Rosie_the_thorn



Series: Ain't That a Kick in the Head [1]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Angst, Boone and Jen have feelings, Boone fucks up, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Six is kind of a whore, everything falls apart for a second but it's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie_the_thorn/pseuds/Rosie_the_thorn
Summary: When Boone finds out that Courier Six is a little more..."involved" with a certain Chairman, he loses his cool and triggers Jen to remember something she'd rather not.
Relationships: Craig Boone/Female Courier
Series: Ain't That a Kick in the Head [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575946
Kudos: 11





	Breathe Again

Jen strolled into the Tops and right past the greeter where most people on the Strip are required to turn over their weapons. Boone was aghast. “Six! What the hell are you doing?!” he stage-whispered as she sauntered well past the point that most were allowed to even bring a switchblade.

The courier did all she could to stifle a laugh. “Boone, it’s okay. I’ve been here before and they know I’m packing heat.” The greeter at that point nudged Boone roughly, eyeing the rifle on his back. “You, on the other hand, still have to hand yours over.” He groaned, and begrudgingly gave the Chairman his rifle and his blade.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t my number one gal!”

Boone looked across the lobby to see Jen squealing in delight as she was spun around by the dark-haired man behind the counter. “Swank, honey, it’s been so long!”

The man set his down, hands resting comfortably on her waist. “Jenny, baby, it’s been  _ way  _ too damn long. Where’ve you been, sweetheart?” Swank crooned, rubbing his nose against hers in an eskimo kiss. Their moment was interrupted when Boone coughed awkwardly.

“Oh, uh, right. Sugar, this is Craig Boone, he’s a good friend of mine. Keeps me safe out in the wastes.” Jen coughed even more awkwardly as she caught Boone’s eyebrow raise.

  
\---  
  


“What kind of fucking show was that?” Boone grit, low and angry as they left the Tops. 

“That robot was a fucking whackjob. Like hell if I’m going to help that psych case.” Jen replied. Boone stopped dead.

“Uh, no. What the hell kind of stunt was that in the lobby with that Swank kid?”

Jen stammered a little and turned a shade of pink. “I, u-uh. Swank and I are...close.” she murmured. Boone could feel a vein in his forehead throbbing. The rest of the walk back to the 38 was spent in tense silence.

“The hell are you doing, sleeping your way around the fucking Mojave?!” Boone roared, as soon as he and Jen were alone in the Lucky 38. “Christ, I knew about Joshua because you were all the way out in Zion, and Benny was ‘a one time deal’. But you flirting with Veronica and Cass, playing games with the Kings,  _ and  _ sneaking out to see Joana at Gomorrah  _ AND  _ this Swank kid on top of that?”

“Jesus, you’re not my mother, Boone!” Jen spit back, steadying herself as she was practically shoved out the elevator.

“You think you can play with hearts like you do, and sure, it’s fun to break ‘em, but one of these days, it’s going to hurt you instead.” The sniper advanced, angrier by the minute, forcing the courier to take a step back.

_ The hell did he think he was when he didn’t even have a goddamn clue about how she felt about him.  _ Jen was seeing red, and her words were full of venom when she replied. “Well why the fuck do you care! It’s not like you have a goddamn claim on me! ” 

“GOD  _ DAMN _ IT, SIX. WHAT IS IT THAT YOU DON’T GET. _ ”  _

He had backed her into the corner of the hallway. She had never seen him this violent or angry, and it was starting to scare her. She shrank back, voice quiet. “Boone? Calm down I-”

“ _ NO.  _ NOT WHEN I HAVE TO WATCH YOU SLUT AROUND WITH EVERY FUCKING PERSON THAT TICKLES YOUR GODDAMN FANCY.” His hands were on either side of her head now, and she caved in on herself even further, tears now pricking foolishly at the corners of her eyes. She could feel a memory itching at the edge of her mind, and it wasn’t a pleasant one. She squeezed her eyes shut and looked away with a wobbly whisper.

“Boone, _Craig_, please, y-you’re scaring me..” 

He bristled, looking down at her. In that moment, Jen looked broken. He knew this look; he had learned it well in the few months he had travelled with the courier. She was remembering something, triggered by circumstance, and this one didn’t look pretty.  _ Fuck.  _ He thought to himself as he brought one hand to her shoulder and she flinched at the touch.

“Six..? Shit, I’m sorry I…” Her eyes were glassed over with fear. Boone knew he had really fucked up this time.

He sighed, crouching with her as she slid to the ground, beginning to shake. “Six… _ Jen.  _ Are you alright?” 

Jen had pulled her knees up to her chest as the tears began to fall down her face. Somewhere in her mind, a different man’s voice was echoing, screams of  _ whore  _ on his breath along with the sickening smell of whiskey. She shook her head, unsure of her ability to speak without it breaking down into a sob.

Boone ran a hand over his face. Yep, this took the fucking cake for times he had really fucked up.

“Jenny, I’m really sorry.” he said, voice low. “I’m sorry for getting mad, and I’m sorry for bringing this on.” Jen managed to look up, a watery “s’okay,” accompanying a teary twitch of her mouth.

“Do you want me to touch you?” If the flinch from before was anything to go by, Boone would’ve guessed the answer was no. But instead, he had to contain his surprise as the Courier tipped forward into his arms and laid her head on his chest. 

Craig Boone could do nothing more in that moment than wrap his arms around her and run his fingers through her hair as Jen sobbed into his shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of non-linear one shots about my amnesiac Courier, Jen. Been sitting in my drive for a hot minute, but I'm posting without beta-ing anyways lol.


End file.
